


Help!

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, In Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to make up for being a dick to Brian but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help!

Danny wanted to do something for Brian. Lately he had been a dick lately, he had promised to never fuck his blueberry muffins again but he couldn’t resist this time. He didn’t really know what came over him, he wasn’t really into food, but the idea of Brian eating it without knowing that Danny had jizzed all over it. Brian always knew though it wasn’t as if anyone couldn’t tell. He was angry but at the same time he knew Danny could do worse. He was also persistently annoying Brian which wasn’t his intention. Danny already knew what he was going to do. 

It was something that they kept somewhat secret but he and Brian were in a relationship of sorts. Danny would still have sex with girls and Brian was okay with that. It was more than friends with benefits, there were definitely romantic feelings there but it wasn’t such an intense relationship that Danny got scared when he thought about it. 

What Danny had planned to do was let Brian take control of him for a while, knowing it was something his ninja friend loved but didn’t get to do very often as they were normally very busy or Danny wouldn’t be in the right mood. The idea of someone having control over him excited him but at the same time there was some fear there, especially since Brian was clearly a very kinky person, not that Danny wasn’t, he just was not as intense. 

Now Danny felt confident about this as he felt the rope, it was softer than he thought it would have been when he ordered it. He had planned to tie himself up, all splayed out for Brian. He had found a frame cheap online, that looked like it could have been for a sex swing or something, which was perfect for what he was planning to do. Tying himself up couldn’t be that hard right? 

Okay it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. 

He tied his ankles to the frame first, the first ankle wasn’t that bad, since he could still support himself with his other leg. The next ankle was a lot more difficult. Danny had to keep himself supported by tying the knot with one hand while his other hand was gripped on one of the bars. He then had to reach up and grip the bars behind him, one hand at a time, which wasn’t so bad, he just had to go slow. 

Next were his hands, he tied his right hand first but then had no idea how to tie his left hand. He attempted tying it, using his teeth to help, but the knot was loose and he would have to ask Brian to tighten it before they did anything. 

Danny then waited a few minutes, thinking about what Brian would do to him. He was making sure he would be incredibly turned on before calling Brian, knowing Brian loved to tease, and would keep touching and fucking him even after he had cum and if there was one thing Danny loved, it was how sensitive he was after cumming. It was as if that heightened everything, and being made to cum more than once was amazing and Brian was one of the only people who did that with Danny. Girls tended not to want to continue after he had cum once, or they would prefer to be the one who was made to cum multiple times. It didn’t really seem fair that they didn’t return the favour. That was probably what made Danny and Brian’s relationship work, they always returned the favour and if they pissed one another off they knew how to make things right again, normally by offering to do something sexual that the other wanted. Some may call it dysfunctional, but Brian was less angry with Danny and there was less attempted and successful murder, and Danny, well he hadn’t changed much but there were less girls and he got into trouble less often which was enough for now. 

He was in the middle of thinking about Brian blowing him when suddenly the knot in the rope around his right ankle undid, and Danny’s body fell slightly, tightening the restraints on his wrists. It was painful and he tried to loosen the ropes on his wrists but he couldn’t. He could feel his circulation begin to get cut off in his wrists and he cried out for help.   
“BRIAN! BRIAN! PLEASE! BRIAN!” His voice was desperate and he could feel tears running down his face. The pain wasn’t too bad yet but he was scared. 

“BRIAN!” 

The ninja was down in the basement sharpening his favourite sword when he heard Danny calling him at first he ignored it, thinking it was something stupid, but then he heard Danny calling for help and he immediately took action, grabbing a few weapons just in case, mentally cursing Danny for attracting so much trouble. 

When he burst into the room Brian wanted to laugh, but that wasn’t really possible without vocal cords. The sight before him was somewhat hilarious, although it would have been better if Danny wasn’t crying. 

Brian had Danny free in no time. Danny usually didn’t feel embarrassment or shame but he definitely felt embarrassed right now. He also felt very exposed, he had been naked in front of Brian practically a billion times now but right now he was vulnerable and still freaked out by what had happened. 

Brian walked Danny over to the bed, holding him up as he was a little shaky and unstable. 

“Are you okay?” Brian sighed and Danny nodded as Brian wrapped a blanket around him. Brian then removed his weapons and mask. It hadn’t been that long since Danny had convinced Brian to let him see the older man without his mask and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about it but it made Danny happy and right now he wanted Danny to be calm and happy. 

“What happened?” 

Dan let out a sigh, blushing profusely. 

“I know I’ve been kind of annoying lately so I wanted to make it up to you. I know how you like having control so I tried to tie myself up for you but it was harder than I thought it would be.” As embarrassed as he was, Danny couldn’t help but laugh a bit at how silly this must seem. Brian was smiling which was a rare sight that made Danny feel better. He leaned into Brian, resting on his shoulder, trying not to get his hair in his face but it was hard. Brian didn’t really mind; he had gotten used to it by now. He wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him close. He was still a little shaky and his wrists were red from being bound so tight. He brought Danny’s wrists up to his lips and kissed them, knowing it was stupidly cliché. They didn’t have anything that would help heal the marks quicker, at least he didn’t think lube would help. They could go and get some rose oil or whatever tomorrow. 

“You haven’t been that bad, and next time you want to do something like this I want to be the one to tie you up, that’s one of the best parts.”

Danny nodded, yawning, suddenly really tired. 

The couple settled in bed, Brian out of his ninja garbs and in just his boxers. Danny had gotten dressed, now wearing boxers and a loose t-shirt. He didn’t usually sleep in a t-shirt and rarely slept in boxers but due to feeling kind of vulnerable before he felt more comfortable wearing clothing. 

Brian gave Danny little kisses all over his face, threatening Danny beforehand to never tell anyone about this. He had found what Danny had attempted to do really sweet, not that he would ever tell anyone that, not even Danny. Brian figured that Danny deserved something in return, especially since he had hurt himself. 

“I love you.” Danny had never said that before, well at least not when they weren’t having sex. It should have seemed scary, or he should have been taking it back but it seemed natural and he looked nervous as he waited for a response. 

“I love you too,” Brian signed, kissing Danny again. 

Neither of them knew when it happened, but it was clear that their relationship was deeper than they had thought and that was scary at times but they made it work, like they always did.


End file.
